


Loaded March scavenger hunt postcards

by Cerch



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerch/pseuds/Cerch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>WARNING: May contain mild spoilers up to LM 10.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>For those who haven't heard about LM scavenger hunt, check out <a href="http://loaded-march.livejournal.com/107674.html">this post</a> from LJ.</p><p>These were the first complete works I did using SAI, and despite that I think they turned out very well. I have been doing some playing around with it since then and it is really handy. Definitely recommended. In addition to SAI I also used Gimp (because poor students don't have Photoshop).</p><p>The binary code on the background (that is, the zeros and ones) is not random, but is actually text from Loaded March related to the postcard.</p><p>I hope that those of you have already received your copies enjoyed them, and that those who are still waiting (like myself!) or didn't take part like what you see here. Chapter 2 includes the first drafts (and an extra design!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Final postcards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/gifts).



> **WARNING: May contain mild spoilers up to LM 10.**
> 
>  
> 
> For those who haven't heard about LM scavenger hunt, check out [this post](http://loaded-march.livejournal.com/107674.html) from LJ.
> 
> These were the first complete works I did using SAI, and despite that I think they turned out very well. I have been doing some playing around with it since then and it is really handy. Definitely recommended. In addition to SAI I also used Gimp (because poor students don't have Photoshop).
> 
> The binary code on the background (that is, the zeros and ones) is not random, but is actually text from Loaded March related to the postcard.
> 
> I hope that those of you have already received your copies enjoyed them, and that those who are still waiting (like myself!) or didn't take part like what you see here. Chapter 2 includes the first drafts (and an extra design!)

  
**The Dragon and the Cairn Stones**

My personal favourite. As you can see this does not represent single scene, but is rather a combination of two elements: a dragon and the Cairn Stones. If the Cairn Stones remind you of Stonehenge that is because I used it as a reference... The binary is about the dragon though.

  
**Gates of Avalon**

While I heard this one didn't print out too well (contrast problem) I (and Footloose) really like the colour. As to which scene this is - I think the title is rather self-explanatory. (The original design for this can be seen in the next chapter.)

  
**Tied**

I really like the atmosphere in this one. I'm sure all of us enjoyed this scene in the text so I hope you also enjoy my interpretation. 


	2. First versions

As you can see this picture is mostly the same, it just needed some fine tuning.

As I got the idea for this I knew it woudn't be suitable for mail because of the gun. But the thing is, I got inspired and decided to do it for the hell of it (and I didn't really think that my designs would get chosen anyway). But Footloose liked blue, as do I, so I ended up doing a less risky re-design.

This was the first card I did. Very simple and fast one with only Merlin. In the end Footloose liked the idea of having two designs with no people and the one with both Merlin and Arthur so this didn't get used.

 

The pink one didn't really receive any visible changes so I'm not re-posting it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking these out! I hope you are enjoying the scavenger hunt as much as I am.


End file.
